battleplansfandomcom-20200216-history
Iriel
Summary "She moves squads efficiently around the battlefield" Ability: Falcon Strike On Attack: Drag onto a friendly squad, then release to recall all squads within the falcon radius to Iriel. On Defense: Set the falcon to any position. When an enemy moves into the falcon area, Iriel arrives in a whirlwind. Upgrades Level 7: Tracker Falcon The bird can be snapped to a friendly squad on defense. When that squad is engaged in combat, her ability triggers. Level 17: Piercing Eyes Bird can detect invisible units, triggering the ability when an invisible enemy enters the trigger zone. Level 23: Sand Storm When her power triggers, Iriel and her squad gain +10 armour and +10% damage for 4 seconds. Level 32: Armour Bonus Her squad gains an armour bonus until her bird is used. Level 57: Howling Wind Chance of alternate attack, a twister that moves and stuns enemies within a radius of the twister movement. Stat Boost Strategy On Defense: Iriel's excellent utility ability protects key points or squads on the map by teleporting to any enemy who come too close, forcing the enemy to get through her first before getting to their intended destination, meaning Iriel didctates where combat happens, and not the attacker. This can be especially devastating with key choke points in maps, or when a squad needs to be guarded. Serfs are probably the best unit to use for this squad in a defensive standpoint. When Iriel's bird is set to an allied group, Iriel's squad appears between the enemy and ally. This means the Serfs act as a guaranteed meat shield, while whichever squad Iriel is assisting is given more time to deal damage. This is especially efficient with Archers since they're bought more time to fire on the enemy which Iriel's squad has engaged. Taigar can benefit greatly from this, though the ability can be provoked to happen early with an enemy Taigar's Mystical Stag. Baba also benefits well from this, but does not have as hard a time against an opposing Taigar due to Baba's stealth ability. Cladwall's Blessing ability is beneficial as well, since Iriel is immediately in melee combat when her ability is triggered. Soldiers can be a strong choice as well, especially if the bird is watching over an unguarded area as Soldiers are more self sufficient units. This can also hold choke points effectively, and if placed properly can allow Iriel's squad to have a Forest bonus and deny it for the opposing squad(s). Soldiers do become less of an efficient pick when attached to a squad in some cases, unless it's a squad of equal value (such as other soldiers), as serfs are stronger at defending key units due to their high numbers. Cladwall can set his Blessing on Iriel to provide additional support, and possibly extra backup in the form of the Spirit of Justice on some plans. Heroes with stuns such as Dyna or Freya are appreciated as well due to allowing the squad to be better off until help arrives or just to sway the tide in a skirmish. Brutes and Sentries are high damage options, though are reliant on support from other squads to be of use. Brutes can be used as a decent supplement for not enough Soldiers, if needed. Cladwall's Blessing can give these units more time to dish out heavy damage. Stuns from characters such as Dyna or Freya are also helpful. Grimm's Tombstone ability gives assistance, though not entirely reliable as they may come at an unhelpful time. Archers & Knights are possibly the worst units to assist Iriel. On defense, Archers have anti-synergy with Iriel's ability since she teleports her squad into melee range, which is where archers do not want to be. Iriel also doesn't benefit from the additional speed that the knights offer as she can already quickly get to where she is needed thanks to her ability, making them a moot point unless a specific strategy is in mind. On Attack: Iriel's offensive options are a bit stronger for offense, as almost every squad has potential. Iriel's ability changes to teleporting her allies to her location when attacking, allowing allies to go off to other locations and Iriel to bring them back if need be. She can also initiate combat and bring in quick backup if need be. Serfs are a standard well-rounded squad choice, as they can do most things well aside from high damage. She can engage an opponent and bring in another squad which is a heavy hitter, giving not only Iriel herself backup but giving a more powerful squad a meat shield before they even came near. This strategy is less useful against archers, especially when traveling through mud or around walls while under fire. Balthor is appreciated by this squad, especially with a hard hitting squad attached to him such as Brutes, Soldiers, or Sentries as he provides high damage and a near-immediate stun. She can also bring Mason immediately to a far away crystal to ward it and provide assistance, though it's difficult to imagine scenarios where this may be necessary. Any squad with archers also enjoys this squad's company. Knights are a strong choice as it gives Iriel the ability to move the every squad on your team to a far position in a short amount of time. This is a strong charge into a large cluster of enemy squads, as you can suddenly spawn an entire army in an instant where the enemy is possibly unprepared to deal with you. The downfall to this squad is it leaves Iriel herself much more vulnerable and have less flexibility and utility, as Knights will fall relatively quickly in comparison to some other squad choices. This squad appreciates everything the Serfs segment does, as the general idea is the same, Knights simply allow for more aggressive options. Brutes and Soldiers make Iriel's squad difficult to deal with, however Iriel offers this squad little protection aside from a natural armor boost at later levels, though this ends when she uses her ability. Other options may be better, though as these units don't provide/gain much extra benefit from Iriel. Archers and Sentries can be difficult to use, though not impossible. Iriel's ability can allow her to bring other allied melee squads near her before entering combat to give additional support. Other heroes may be more beneficial with these options, however, as they require more micro-management for less payoff compared to other squad combinations that can be run.